


Morning After

by creampuffer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sappy, and yet somehow made me sad still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning in bed with Pat and Jon after the game 7 elimination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> i felt a need to write some fluff after the hawks lost in OT in game 7 (frickin kings) and got a prompt for mornings in bed. so here it is. some fluff that still managed to make me sad because i'm not over that loss. forever crying over hockey.

Pat’s still so tired when the morning sun filters through the curtains, enough that he can’t ignore it any longer. He’d turn around, bury his head under a pillow or something, except there’s a solid body behind him - arms holding him tight and legs tangled together. Pat smiles softly, blinks his eyes just enough to look, to make sure this is real. It is. And Pat’s smile widens as he looks down and sees a large hand curled around his, sighs and presses into the warmth at his back. He’s sore but…it’s good. It’s great, a pleasant ache that sings through his body as he stretches.   
There’s a soft noise behind him, a disgruntled thing that can only come from one person.

"You awake?"

"Yeah," comes Jonny’s sleep rough voice.

He presses a soft kiss to the nape of Pat’s neck. His almost-mustache tickles and makes Pat shiver. “I really don’t want to get out of bed.”

Jonny hums a little, let’s go of Pat’s hand so he can stroke up and down his chest.

"It’s just…I’m still so…" He’s trying not to think about it, he really is. But the loss is too fresh and when he closes his eyes all he sees is that OT goal.

"I know," Jonny leans over him enough to press a lingering kiss to Pat’s cheek. "Me too."

"And I don’t feel like doing anything today. I want to stay in bed. With you. And try to forget everything."

Jonny’s hand moves down, until he’s rubbing small circles into Pat’s lower stomach, scratching at his happy trail. “Okay.”

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Let’s do that." And now Jonny’s hand is slipping down underneath Pat’s underwear, stroking him gently, until Pat can’t help but squirm. "Let’s stay in bed all day." 

Pat turns slowly, giving Jonny enough time to move with him, until they’re facing. Jonny’s grinning down at him, eyes dark and fond. Pat grins back, so happy to have this, now of all times, to help him through all of this. He lifts up enough to kiss Jonny, heedless of morning breath, and Jonny kisses back. Presses deeper against Pat and is still touching him like he’s something precious. Like he’s waited forever to get the chance to do this.

Pat guesses he has. They both have. And if there’s one good thing to come out of their shitty situation it’s this - the two of them. It took them long enough to get here but Pat has no regrets about their journey. As long as they can travel it together.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://creampuffsteph.tumblr.com)   
> or on twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/creampuffsteph.com)


End file.
